


Imagine

by UnholyCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse averted, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, John Lennon - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god playing songs, imagine, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: Try to imagine, Satan himself has just been defeated and the Antichrist, three human children, four confused adults, and a former Hell hound have to deal with Death and his three monsters who came from the minds of humanity.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song and couldn't get the boys out of my head.  
Started off by making [this Gifset](https://unholyfrank.tumblr.com/post/187938074573) on Tumblr, then it led to this fic and I'm loving it!  
Thank you for Catofapocalypse, purrplekat1989 and PastelPenguins for being brilliant Beta's and catching my mistakes before they saw the light of day! You've all been godsends!

The Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t, was over and everyone was gathered around each other, lungs aching from adrenaline. The four horsemen stood in the middle of three sides. 

On one side stood the Archangel and the Prince of Hell. The same smarmy expression painted across their faces. They hadn’t gone back to their headquarters yet, they must have wanted to stick around to see what happened next. Alongside them, the celestial beings Crowley and Aziraphale stood, knowing that the apocalypse wasn’t over yet. In the remaining space, encircling the horsemen, stood the Antichrist, three human children, four confused adults and a former hell hound. They knew what was coming, knew that they would have to face and defeat Death and his three monsters who came from the minds of humanity. 

Both sides almost encircled the horsemen without thinking. It looked as if they were being closed in on. The prey becoming the prayed upon. Fitting for Pollution, War, Famine and Death.

Aziraphale took a slow and shaky breath, rolling his shoulder’s back slightly, drawing himself up to his full height. It seemed to him at least, that the credits should be rolling. It was the end of a major chapter, and from what he’d seen this is usually when the proverbial camera would zoom out and the credits would run. He hummed to himself quietly and as he straightened, his hand brushed against Crowley’s. The demon was shaking. All he could do was reach out to link Crowley’s pinky finger with his own, hoping that he would accept the gesture of his hand as support. Of course, Crowley did, linking his fingers with the angel’s. He turned his head. His breath slowed as the angel gently squeezed his hand. 

They looked at each other and both seemed to calm as they were dragged back to reality and realised that they had actually just saved the world. Aziraphale gave another squeeze of Crowley’s hand and turned to look back at the horsemen. They looked uneasy as everyone surrounded them, almost unsure of what to do next. Aziraphale continued his mindless humming as the music in his head played louder. He smiled to himself, recognising the tune and how fitting it was to their situation. He and Crowley used to sing this song together when they had a few glasses of wine at the Ritz. They had both thought it felt like a joke that they both, on opposite sides, only wanted the same thing. Peace. He ran his thumb over his demon’s hand and stood tall as he took a step towards the horsemen, effectively taking Crowley with him. 

** _Imagine there’s no heaven_ **

** _It’s easy if you try_ **

Aziraphale sang, looking at the horsemen, then back at Crowley. He wasn’t the only one hearing the song, it was like God turned on a speaker. Hilarious. 

His eyes searched Crowley for a sign of anything. The look on Crowley’s face said it all. He was calm, but he was still terrified. He was risking everything just holding Aziralphale’s hand and being here with him. He knew Aziraphale was doing the same for him. He didn’t want anything to happen to his angel. So he did what any scared child would do, he shrunk into his skin and kept his eyes down. All the while, kept a vice grip on his angel’s hand.

** _No hell below us_ **

** _Above us only sky_ **

Another little squeeze of the demon’s hand and Crowley lifted his head to see Aziraphale singing to him. Just like they used to when they listened to music playing at the Ritz. He gave an extremely weak smile to his angel, in a feeble attempt to make sure Aziraphale’s actions were not going unnoticed. His angel was being so brave. Standing up to the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Aziraphale continued to sing. His voice was confident, practiced and he meant every word. Crowley watched his angel and he mouthed the words along with him, not yet being able to courage up a voice. 

** _Imagine all the people_ **

Adam chirped in, singing along in tune as he walked up in between Aziraphale and Crowley. Dog followed behind his Adam and sat behind him, not quite in the circle, but watching over Adam, protecting. Adam slowly but gently pulled their fingers apart to hold their hands, keeping them together. A demon on one side and an angel on the other, watching over him, as it always should have been. 

** _Living for today_ **

Adam sang, looking up at Crowley and then turning to Aziraphale as he squeezed their hands tight. The boy had just defeated Lucifer and told him off like a school yard bully. And he was now standing in between Crowley and Aziraphale, holding their hands for support. Crowley looked up at his angel. The antichrist had guts, more than he did. Who was he kidding, so did a lot of people, including Aziraphale. He smiled across at him, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless, flicking his eyes back down to Adam with a small sense of pride.

** _Imagine there’s no countries_ **

** _It isn’t hard to do_ **

Pepper sang, keeping her eyes on the horsemen as she stalked over from beside her friends to Crowley’s side, offering her hand to him. He closed his long fingers around hers and followed her gaze back across to the middle of their growing circle. Pepper smiled, a look that seemed to give her strength.

** _Nothing to kill or die for_ **

Brian sidled up next to Pepper, slowly and warily taking her hand. Crowley watched as Brian sang and looked down the chain of hands, all the way to Aziraphale. 

** _And no religion, too_ **

Wensleydale puffed his chest and sang, pushing up his glasses with his knuckles as he followed Brian and held his hand. He looked down the circle at all of the Them standing beside the angel and demon, ready to give their support. 

** _Imagine all the people_ **

** _Living life in peace_ **

Anathema and Newton turned to one another, linked hands and walked towards Wensleydale. As Anathema walked, she wrapped her arm around the shoulder of the young boy and gave him a quick squeeze. She settled her hand at her side and held her palm out to let the boy take it in his small hand. Newt, all the while following behind her and keeping his fingers laced with hers. They sang together, watching the children and joining in as they stood tall in defence, ready to take on whatever was going to happen.

** _You may say that I’m a dreamer_ **

Aziraphale stood tall, holding Adam’s hand in a protectively tight grip and kept his gaze set upon the horsemen. Here was his chance to get his point across. He belted the words like muscle memory, knowing that if he was to think about the situation that he was in, his aim would falter. 

** _But I’m not the only one_ **

The Angel gestured down the line of 8 people, now standing and holding hands. He was not alone and he was not scared. Nervous, that this could be a really bad idea, yes. But not scared.

** _I hope someday you’ll join us_ **

** _And the world will be as one_ **

Aziraphale flicked his gaze from the horsemen standing right in front of him, to Gabriel and Beelzebub who stood on the other side of the circle. He knew that he and Crowley did not want the world to end but for this idea to work he needed Gabriel and Beelzebub’s help. He took a pride filled breath and nodded slightly to himself as he finished his words. He had people around him, standing up for the things he believed in and this felt like the closest thing to a home Aziraphale had ever had. 

** _Imagine no possessions_ **

** _I wonder if you can_ **

Sergeant Shadwell chanted, looking confused at the actions of those moving before him. He raised his voice as he felt the need to show his support. Whilst singing, in what surprisingly sounded like soft words spoken with a harsh Scottish accent, he walked towards Newton and held his hand out to him. When Newt closed their hands together, Shadwell gave his hand a little shake. A shake that a father would give a son to tell him everything was going to be okay.

** _No need for greed or hunger_ **

** _A brotherhood of man_ **

Shadwell glanced over his shoulder to watch as Madame Tracey chirped along in tune, and followed him. She linked her arm with his and held his other hand by his side, giving his upper arm a gentle, and soothing pat. She gave a grin in Aziraphale’s direction after taking a glance around their growing chain of hands.

** _Imagine all the people_ **

Gabriel chimed in, taking a step forwards. A step closer to the horsemen. Gabriel didn’t know if singing would solve their problems right now, but if they had gotten this far and no one had mysteriously disappeared, then it was worth a shot. Gabriel’s words came out as Aziraphale and Crowley expected. It really was as if he had to think about what this situation they were suggesting would have looked like. 

** _Sharing all the world_ **

Beelzebub added. The look on their face seemed to border on disgusted. Like they had thought this ‘suggestion’ was something that they wouldn’t touch with a ten foot stick. They turned to look up at Gabriel and nodded slightly, as if to say that they were also on the same page. Beelzebub let Gabriel walk towards the others first, watching as the Archangel moved to stand next to Aziraphale and hold his hand gingerly. They laughed inwardly at the fact that Gabriel had tried to make it look like he was asserting his force, that he was deciding to hold Aziraphale’s hand, but really he was just bending to the angel’s will. They sidled in between Gabriel and Madame Tracey, holding their arms out to close the circle. 

Although Gabriel and Beelzebub knew they were on opposing sides, not just from each other, but at the moment from Aziraphale and Crowley. They couldn’t help but feel the unity sparking in the air, after dealing with the Devil himself. They looked down the now closed circle to their adversaries. They could tell that even though the horsemen were an integral part of the Great Plan, they could be pushed back a few more centuries. Surely that wouldn’t hurt.

The horsemen didn’t have anywhere to go now. And as they looked around at all the children, adults and celestial beings, all puffed up in defence. In defence of their small Lower Tadfield, their small world and their small Antichrist and his Hellhound, the horsemen seemed to shrink back into themselves. They didn’t have the power over this situation. They didn’t have the final say and it unnerved them. 

** _You may say that I’m a dreamer_ **

** _But I’m not the only one_ **

Crowley belted, a little louder than expected. He hadn’t anticipated his voice to catch up with him, nevermind to have a sound of confidence hidden under the surface. His eyes were tightly closed and he concentrated on steadying his breaths and his heartbeat. He held onto Adam and Pepper’s hands. His voice raising in confidence as he listened to the words he was singing. People did think he was strange for being a demon and wanting to stay here on Earth, but anywhere was better than headquarters Even if it meant going native. He knew he wasn’t alone, his angel felt the same. His angel.

He opened his eyes and looked around him, nearly everyone had their eyes back on him, especially Aziraphale. He looked shocked. Shocked that Crowley had raised his voice and told everyone just what he felt. He didn’t need to use the right words, the song said it all. 

Aziraphale knew that Crowley was afraid of doing anything to upset Hell, after upsetting Heaven so much that they sentenced him to a free fall nose dive. But Crowley, his Crowley, was being brave and putting his foot down. The angel was so proud of him. He looked back at Crowley with such loving affection that he saw a small tinge of pink flare up the demons neck.

** _I hope someday you’ll join us_ **

Crowley sang in a softer tone. His muscles were still tense as he took one last shaky breath before turning his head to look into Aziraphale’s eyes, looking over the top of Adam’s head. The boy gently swung their hands by his side, happy that Crowley was beginning to feel more confident. 

** _And the world will live as one_ **

Aziraphale joined in to finish the last line of their song together. Aziraphale could visabely see Crowley’s body language relax as he focused on the angel. All the others crowded around the horsemen joined in as they tightened their grips on each other’s hands. They all stood up as if trying to show that they wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

The air hummed in the aftermath of such an emotional event, it took everyone a second to recover. The Them looked at each other, then turned their heads to the horsemen after adam’s signal. Anathema, Newt, Sergeant Shadwell and Madame Tracey did the same. Gabriel, Beelzebub, Aziraphale and Crowley each looked around, ensuring nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen, well anything aside from whatever you would call this. 

Their stares ended back upon the horsemen and this time there was no fear, no fear from any one of them. The horsemen all took steps back into each other as they looked around the circle. They gave one last shot, trying to show off their more gruesome and nightmarish sides before they realised it wasn’t working on them. They didn’t believe, and that is what kept monsters like War, Pollution and Famine alive. They began to panic and flicker in and out of existence. 

War looked around the children, her breathing ragged, she watched none of their expressions falter. Pepper cracked her neck as she kept her eyes on the tall woman. She vanished with the sound of a silenced explosion.

Pollution looked to Sergeant Shadwell and Madame Tracey and sniggered to hide their worry. Madame Tracey raised her eyebrow and Shadwell gave a rough, throat clearing cough. Before a second could be squeezed in for clarification, they disappeared like static on an antique television set.

Famine turned his head quickly and smirked as he saw Anathema and Newt. Anathema stood her ground as he took half a step towards her. Dog gave a deep and guttural growl as he stayed behind his Adam, his eyes glowing red as he watched this threat think his actions over again. He was gone a second later with an echoing rumble somewhere between a stomach and an oncoming storm.

Death was left standing in the middle of the circle alone. He walked, expressionless towards the Supernaturals. These were the ones he was concerned with. They all stood still and looked back at him. They would have given him unbroken eye contact if he had eyes to look at. Death knew this. He knew that they were not afraid. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the rest of the circle. Death’s large black wings unfurled and gave an experimental stretch. As he looked around and saw no one giving off any kind of reaction, he wrapped his wings around himself as they turned to a thick black smoke. Death cracked out of existence with the sound not unlike a coffin door slamming shut.

After the saviours were left alone, they waited a minute before letting go of each other. Beelzebub and Gabriel looked at their adversaries and back at each other before vanishing back to headquarters. Sergeant Shadwell gave Madame Tracey a quick and tight hug. The Them ran over to Anathema and Newt, sharing a group hug between them, and Aziraphale turned to Crowley. He held his demon’s hands tightly, looking into those beautiful eyes. He let go to gently caress and cup his cheeks. Aziraphale and Crowley saw off in the distance, Adam’s always-had-been and real father driving up the airbase. They didn’t pay any attention as they took a second for themselves. 

Aziraphale gave a whisper that was almost inaudible, but with Crowley’s celestial hearing, it was clear as day.

“They may say that you’re a dreamer. But you're not the only one. I hope someday, they’ll join us. And the world will be as one.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Imagine by Unholyfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405988) by [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse)


End file.
